


Dread and Desire

by Savageseraph



Series: Purgatory [3]
Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), The Prophecy (Movies)
Genre: Angels, Claustrophobia, Community: wordsontongue, Confinement, Control, Crossover, Desire, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Fallen Angels, Fear, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a fine line between dread and desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dread and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[**caras_galadhon**](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)
> 
>  **Prompt(s):** Written for the [](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/profile)[**wordsontongue**](http://wordsontongue.livejournal.com/)’s 2010 [Fic Exchange](http://community.livejournal.com/wordsontongue/780.html#cutid1). Square #13. The prompt was this phrase "two fossils caught in ancient stone."

Lucifer knew there was a fine line between fear and fascination, dread and desire. That was why mortals frolicked with their horrors in art and fiction. Places they thought were safe enough to let them dare and dance with their demons. Safety, like surety, was an illusion, one that Lucifer learned to turn to his advantage even before he had Fallen. Stripping those things from a person bared their souls, made them ripe for the picking.

Working a person's fears was a skill, one that Lucifer honed over centuries. Oddly, mortals tested his talents more than gods. They were more complex, less predictable. After all, one didn't need an excess of cunning to figure a lord of storm and sky would find confined spaces deep underground oppressive.

The space Lucifer took Zeus to was cut off from light, from air. They couldn't suffocate, but the discomfort was a constant and inescapable pressure, an echo of the weight of the dark and mountain of stone enveloping them. It was more comfort than confinement to Lucifer, but Zeus sweated, trembled. He made sweet, shivery sounds deep in his throat every time he shifted and an arm or foot bumped into solid stone.

Lucifer made sure he was buried in Zeus, curled around him before his power drove them down to the tiny cave, like two fossils caught in ancient stone. The rough stone overhead scraped Lucifer's back, delicious as the claws of a Fury, just as he was sure it was scratching Zeus's belly. There wasn't room for them to turn over or shift position.

However, there was room enough for Lucifer to slide his hands across Zeus's chest, room enough for him to pinch Zeus's nipples hard enough to draw a sharp cry from him. There was just room enough for Lucifer to ride Zeus in short, hard thrusts, for Zeus to tighten around him and try to buck him off when he rolled his hips. There was more than room enough for him to come and to savor the soft, pleading sounds Zeus couldn't control or hold back as he hardened again inside of him.

There was a fine line between dread and desire. Lucifer wondered how long he could hold Zeus under, vibrating between the two, before he shattered.


End file.
